


The mask we wear

by Peter_Robin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Robin/pseuds/Peter_Robin
Summary: He knew what he was.A monster.And God, if that didn't kill him.





	The mask we wear

To tell you the truth, he didn't really know who we was.

He knew about his mother, the assassin, who raised him to be just as ruthless as she and those before her. He knew that she bred him to be perfect, and he just wasn't perfect enough for her taste. 

He didn't want to be like his mother.

He also knew about his father, the crusader for justice, who taught him right from wrong and how to be good. He knew that he was unable to show affection and was forever wary of his blood son becoming like his mother.

He didn't want to be like his father, either.

And therein lies the problem, for he didn't know who he wanted to be like. Really, he wanted to be like himself. Who was he, though? What did he believe in? All his life people had told him what to think and how to feel and at no point did anyone tell him that he could think for himself. Inevitably, he had become so many different things for so many people that he himself had nothing defining. 

He had made so many masks he wasn't sure what was underneath.

After some time of contemplation, he reached a conclusion. 

He finally knew what he was.

A monster.

And God, if that didn't kill him.

He had hurt people, he had  _liked it_. How could he be anything different?

And so, at the ripe old age of 12 Damian Wayne determined that he was evil, when really he was just trying his best to make due in a world where no one gave him a choice.


End file.
